heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super 6
The Super 6 is an animated cartoon series which was produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises in 1966, and shown on the NBC television network from 1966 to 1969. This was DePatie-Freleng's first vehicle for Saturday morning. The Super 6 theme song was performed by Gary Lewis & the Playboys.Gary Lewis (I) Plot The show was a superhero spoof which featured half a dozen diverse characters under the supervision of a cranky dispatcher. Each show consisted of three 5-6 minute segments, with the introductory segment featuring Super Bwoing, and the latter featuring one of the other five heroes. The middle segment featured the totally unrelated The Brothers Matzoriley. The Super Six Membership The Super 6 consisted of the following: * Super Bwoing: Noted for his rather unremarkable physique, extreme clumsiness, and a rather odd pot-shaped red[helmet with wings on it, echoing the helmet worn by the Graeco-Roman deity Mercury. His preferred mode of transportation was to fly through the air on his guitar (his "Super Bwoinger"), using the strings like reins on a horse. The guitar was equipped with a signal light which flashed an alert from the Super Service Headquarters when his services were required, on top of a variety of other special abilities. His primary super-power was the ability to emit a super "laser beam" from his eyes, although he does possess super-human strength as well. When in attack mode he would call out "ZIP, ZAM, ZOWIE and SWOOSH!". Due to his being an apprentice hero in addition to the clumsiest of the Super Service heroes, he seemed to only get jobs if the others were busy or on holidays; in essence, the last choice and in any case better than nothing. His voice was a caricature of Jimmy Stewart's. * Granite Man: Composed entirely of gray granite rock, and possessed the expected powers of near-invulnerability, incredible strength and a powerful uppercut. When not working for the Super Service, Granite Man served a role as a statue in a local park. His assistant was Percival, a messenger pigeon who would wake him from his statue mode with the words "Granite Man, Oh rock of power, Awake and face this dangerous hour!". * Magneto Man: As the name implies, his powers were based on magnetism. He had blond hair, and wore a red suit with a magnet drawn on his chest. His assistant was a young sidekick named "Cal", and in addition to being the brains of the pair, also gave kids at home some minor educational tidbits in science. Both heroes were from London, and had exaggerated British accents; Magneto Man's accent was virtually identical to that of actor Cary Grant. * Elevator Man: Ironically the shortest of the Six, he wore a pale gray safari suit and a large belt. By pressing one of two elevator buttons on the buckle, he could shrink into the size of an ant or grow into a giant. Other than his size-changing powers, no other special abilities were ever shown, and without his belt he would be stuck at whatever size he was at that moment. With his intense tough-guy narration and the occasional moment where a bad guy was killed, Elevator Man was the closest the show had to a serious, or at least minimally absurd, detective hero. * Super Scuba: An ocean-based hero, Super Scuba wore green SCUBA gear and lived in an underwater cave with his secretary "Bubbles" the mermaid. Bubbles was infatuated with Super Scuba and would also accompany Scuba on his missions. Despite being relaxed, overconfident and self-centered, he managed to use his brains and wits to defeat his opponents. * Captain Whammo/Zammo: This muscular, long blond-haired hero was usually dispatched to fight villains of a more military nature. Oddly, his uniform - a peaked military officer's cap which looked more like a witches' hat, pointy-toed black boots, dark sunglasses and a red tutu and tights - appeared anything other than military. His powers included flight and incredible strength, and he used the catchphrase of "Thither, Yonder and Away!" as he leapt to the skies. The Captain also had the power to travel back in time to various historical events as part of his assignments, in which he was also assisted by Private Hammo. Private Hammo was fiercely loyal to the Captain, usually jumping in front of him to protect him from danger. Whammo would then usually award the carbonized Private with a medal, only to immediately confiscate it "For having a dirty uniform". Captain Whammo vs. Captain Zammo This character appeared in the smallest number of segments of any of the other members of the Six. After the first appearance, however, his name was changed from "Whammo" to "Zammo". According to Friz Freleng in a 1982 interview, the name change occurred when Wham-O, creators of such wonders as the Super Ball, filed a legal grievance against DePatie-Freleng over trademark infringement. Reportedly, the first commercial to air after the first televised “Captain Whammo” segment was ironically for the Super Ball. The Brothers Matzoriley This third segment was unrelated to the Super Six, and starred a bizarre, three-headed character known collectively as "The Brothers Matzoriley". They were conjoined "Siamese triplets" who were Three Stooges-style bumblers, always looking for a new job. Their names (Weft, Wight and Wong) were a play on "left", "right" and "wrong". Although occupying one body, each head had its own distinct personality. One head (Weft) being that of a tough guy or ruffian with an Irish Broque. another (Wight) being a wimpy coward with a very nervous British Accent, and the middle head (Wong) being a smart alecky Chinese, who dispensed absurd parodies of Confucius proverbs beginning with "Confusion say...". All three personalities were of a broad, stereotypical nature. A prototype version of the Brothers Matzoriley (never named on-screen, but referred to as the "Matz-O'Reillys" on the animation model sheets) appeared as a 3-headed spy in "The Great DeGaulle Stone Operation," the first short in The Inspector series. In the cartoon, the brothers steal a precious diamond in the oddest ways from the Inspector. In a comic plot twist ending, they wind up winning the day after the Inspector accidentally drinks a glass of water with the diamond in it. The brothers (disguised as a nurse) steal it after a surgeon removes it during an emergency operation. This version of the character was quite different from its later incarnation, however. The first head was a sauve British-type (Pat Harrington Jr. was the original voice for the left side spy) and the third head had a Soviet-Russian accent (Paul Frees was the voice of the right head as well as the middle Chinese head). They had different voices but similar personalities - although the middle Chinese head bore some resemblance to the version that would later appear in The Super 6. Data The series was broadcast by NBC from September 10, 1966 to January 21, 1967. NBC continued to air reruns until August 31, 1969. 20 episodes (each containing three cartoons) were made. TGG Direct (under license from MGM Home Entertainment) has released the entire series on DVD. Voices * Daws Butler - Brother Matzoriley #2, Magneto Man * Pat Carroll - Dispatcher "Super Chief", Additional Voices * Paul Frees - Brother Matzoriley #1 & #3, Captain Whammo/Zammo * June Foray - Bubbles * Joan Gerber - Additional Voices * Arte Johnson - Super Scuba * Lyn Johnson - Granite Man, Percival * Diana Maddox - Cal * Charles Smith - Super Bwoing * Paul Stewart - Elevator Man Staff * Supervising Director: Gerry Chiniquy * Directors: Steven Clark, Hawley Pratt, Norm McCabe, George Singer, Robert McKimson, John Walker * Story Supervision: John Dunn * Writers: Tony Benedict, Alan Dinehart, Don Jurwich, Walter Black, John Freeman, Lee Mishkin, Homer Brightman, Dale Hale, Jack Miller, Bill Danch, Bill Hamilton, Michael O'Conner, Art Diamond, Cal Howard, Jim Ryan * Storyboard & Layout: Corny Cole, Burt Freund, Bob Givens, Norm Gottfredson, Jan Green, Dave Hanan, Lin Larsen, Marty Murphy, Tony Rivera, Jacques Rupp, Al Wilson * Animation: Frank Andrina, Bob Goe, Bob Matz, Dale Case, Manny Gould, Murray McClellan, Herman Cohen, Lee Halpern, Morey Redan, Jim Davis, Bill Hutten, Ed Soloman, Xenia Demattia, Art Leonardi, Ken Southworth, John Garling, Ed Love, Don Williams * Backgrounds: Shelia Brown, Gloria Wood, Roger Collins, Tom Yakutis * Supervising Film Editor: Lee Gunther * Film Editors: Lou Gordon, Chuck McCann, Joseph J. Reitano * Voices: Daws Butler, Pat Carroll, Paul Frees, June Foray, Joan Gerber, Artie Johnson, Lynn Johnson, Diana Maddox, Charles Smith, Paul Stewart * Music: Bill Lava * Production Managers: Basil Cox, Bill Orcutt * Asst. Production Managers: Armand Shaw, Harry Love * Title Sung by: Gary Lewis * Produced by: David H. DePatie & Friz Freleng See also *The Mighty Heroes References External links * * * Toon Tracker's Super 6 page Category:1966 American television series debuts Category:1969 American television series endings Category:1960s American animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:English-language television programming Category:NBC network shows Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Television series by MGM Television